This invention relates to a system for attaching architectural molding or insulation sheets to buildings, and more particularly to attaching architectural moldings formed from a light foam plastic core covered with a hard base coat or insulation sheets of light foam plastic to an exterior substrate or wall of a building or structure using fasteners that bear against an insert or strip that extends through the moldings or sheets.
Within the last few years, the use of light-weight prefabricated architectural moldings or shapes for application to the exterior walls of buildings has increased. Such moldings are used to enhance the aesthetic beauty of a surface area. These moldings are constructed of a light-weight plastic material covered by a hard protective base coat. A finish coat also is usually applied over the base coat once they are attached to a wall or substrate of the building structures.
Heretofore, in order to secure the molding to the structures, the shapes were adhesively attached to the substrates or walls of the structures. However, moisture often accumulated between the moldings and the substrate, thereby eroding the adhesive and causing separation of the molding from the substrate. Where it would be desired to apply the molding to a wall of a building covered with a moisture barrier type plastic sheeting, various fasteners thus were employed.
One type of fastener is a nail or screw with a large plastic washer. The large plastic washer is designed to be pressed into the molding until it is at least slightly below the surface so the opening created in the base coat can be filled, thereby creating a generally flat outer surface. However, the large size of the washers and hardness of the coating on the moldings often caused the coating to crack, thereby requiring repair or replacement. Furthermore, because of the large area necessary to be recoated due to the size and effect of the washer, variations in shading sometimes were present on the moldings after the finish coat was applied.
It has also been known to use adhesives or washers and screws, separately or in combination, to attach insulation sheets to buildings. Installing insulation sheets, which usually are 2 feet by 4 feet sheets, with such fastening systems often led to the same or similar problems as encountered in the mounting of moldings as above mentioned.
The present invention overcomes the problems in securing architectural molding to substrates on structures or insulation sheets to buildings. The molding of the present invention includes a core of light plastic material covered by a skin of hard, preferably cementitious, material. A fastening strip of substantially rigid material is embedded within the core of light plastic material. To mount the molding onto the substrate of the structure, the molding is placed against the structure in the desired location. Then, fasteners, such as drywall screws, are inserted completely through the hard skin or base coat into the core and through the strip in the core of the molding and into the substrate of the structure until the heads of the screws abut and press against the strip. If desired, prior to fastening, a small hole formed through the skin and into the core can be made by a drill or other device for facilitating the use of fasteners.
The use of fasteners such as screws allows the molding to be securely attached to the substrate of the structures. Furthermore, using fasteners with pointed ends allows for the screw to penetrate the hard base coat or skin and the molding by forming a small hole in the skin and core to the strip and without causing appreciable damage to the base coat or molding. Thereafter, the small holes can be filled very easily with a suitable material.
Similarly, insulation sheets of the present invention include at least one fastening strip of substantially rigid material embedded within the sheet. The sheets are then mounted onto a building by inserting fasteners through the sheets and strip and into the building. The strips may be sized and arranged to interlock adjacent sheets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide architectural molding and insulation sheets that may be easily and securely attached to substrates of structures and/or buildings.
Another object of the invention is to provide for attaching architectural molding without causing appreciable damage to the base coat or skin of the molding or the molding itself.
A further object of the invention is to provide for attaching insulation sheets without causing appreciable damage to the sheets.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed disclosure, taken in conjunction with the accompanying sheet of drawings, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts.